Boy And Girl
by dorothyITSFACT
Summary: oneshot. Joe/Lily, Joe/Hayley.


random one-shot i wrote at 6 in the morning. no clue where i got this idea, don't ask xD

* * *

**Him.**

I was her best friend. And I screwed it all up.

We were more than just friends definately. But then I had to go and screw the whole relationship up.

You're probably wondering why I use screw so much. Because I screwed another girl.

I was drunk. I don't even know who I slept with. All I remember from that night was her walking in on us still going at it.

She stormed out of the room in tears. I wanted to go die and burn in hell.

She never deserved what I gave her. She deserved better.

I gave her pain, which caused her tears, which caused more pain. Can I rot in hell now?

**Her.**

I left, ran away, whatever you call it. I couldn't take the fact that he'd actually do that to me.

He was my best friend since preschool. We both made that stupid promise, that we weren't going to hurt each other in any way.

It was sealed with us throwing peanut butter sandwiches at each other.

The little girl and the little boy were like two hurling balls of energy.

I missed those days.

**Them.**

Lily Truscott was in her own world, listening to depressing songs on her ipod when she got knocked out of her little world. Literally.

"Ohmygod, I'm so sorry!", a male's voice said, helping her up, "I'm Josh, Josh Farro"

"Li- Hayley, Williams", Lily had dyed her hair orange, randomly of course.

And that's what started the band. Josh and Hayley are actually going strong right now.

He didn't know that she had a different life back in Malibu.

**Her.**

"THANK YOU MALIBU!", Paramore had to have a concert here, if it wasn't for that I'd be running away from this hell. A screaming crowd responded very energeticly.

The whole night, I thought I was seeing him, the famous Disney rockstar, out in the crowd. Must be imagining things..

"Hayles! You were great out there!", Josh said, grinning. I smiled weakly in response. Don't get me wrong, Josh is a great boyfriend, I just missed him.

"You okay Spongebob?", Josh asked, I nodded and kissed him softly before pulling him back to the bus. I was tired. The memory of him started to haunt me.

"Lily."

I froze, Josh was already on the bus, waiting for me. It's just my imagination. Ignore it.

"Lily.", his velvety voice repeated, this time, his strong arms pulling at my right arm. He pulled me back into his arms.

"I'm sorry.", he repeated constantly while hugging me. I struggled to get out of his grasp.

"I'm not LILY!", I yelled at him, "Lily is forever gone, since that night you slept with that slut!", I screamed at him.

He froze, I've never raised my voice with him, let alone scream or yell. I got out of his grasp.

"Sorry is not going to repair two whole years of tears!", I yelled at him. My heart ached with every word I threw at him. I turned around and started to go to the bus, tears already streaming down my face. He held me back.

**Him.**

"So what? You're just going to leave to that stupid band you've been in?! What about that awful hair! We've never even broken up since that night!", I still wanted myself to rot in hell for saying that to her, "And you! You've got new arm candy now, don't you?!" My rage started to pour out in my words.

She stayed silent, her tears flowing silently, I pulled her into my arms once again. My rage was gone and my heart ached.

"I never forgot you Lils.", I whispered against her hair. Honestly, I didn't care how she looked. I just missed her.

"Yeah, well I want to forget you!", she yelled at me, her voice full of hate, " I hate you.", she spat at me.

I froze and she broke out of my grasp. She ran away once again.

**Them.**

It's been two years since she said I hate you to him. Paramore's still going strong, just not Josh and Hayley. They were still best friends.

**Him.**

"Get up dude, go find her already!", my brothers yelled at me. When they left the room, I took their advice.

I called the guys of the band and said I was coming, Josh didn't approve at first, but he said that he hated seeing Hayley sad, it didn't seem realistic that she was actually sad.

As I sat backstage, I heard her voice singing and everybody was singing along with her.

She came walking backstage and she froze.

"Man, take care of her or I will crush you.", Josh said as the rest of the band boarded the bus.

I embraced her in my arms and pressed my lips softly to hers and said the words that I've been trying to say since four years ago, "I'm sorry Lily, I love you, no matter who you are. I want to keep that promise we made in preschool, forever and ever. Lillian Rose Truscott or Hayley Williams, whichever you are..", I kneeled and pulled out a box," Will you marry me?"

"Get up Joesph Adam Jonas", she mocked the whole full names thing.

I got up, "Wear this?", I handed the ring to her.

She took it and smiled, putting it on her finger, "That answers your question, doesn't it?"


End file.
